Naruto's Return
by Erora
Summary: Three years after the Akaski capture him Naruto returns to Konoha. Will things go well for him or will he be forced to leave the village to protect those he loves....
1. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; I'm just using them and the show as inspiration.

I think my pairings are going to be: NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, ChojixIno, NejixTenten, JariyaxTsunade.

What the things change in typing means:

"character talking"

'character thinking'

"**Naruto talking to kuuiby"**

**"Kuuiby talking to Naruto"**

* * *

Return

The blond staggered out of the trees muttering to himself, "I have to keep going, I have to make it to fire country." _**"Kit, Slow down your going to hurt yourself." **_The kuuiby said concerned about the boy's health. **"I can't I have to keep going I can't stop until I get to Fire Country, I can't." **_**"Ok, but don't blame me if you hurt yourself after all your still not healed completely from that battle and all that torture." **_**"Just shut the fuck up you stupid fox…just…shut…up………" **He fell forward on his face. He had made it right past the Fire County border.

* * *

"Hinata, we're done lets turn around." Kiba said to his teammate as they finished scouting the Fire Country border. "You go I have to check over here first, no one other than me dose." She replied. Kiba sighed, she had been vary persistent in saying that she needed to scout the Fire Country border after Naruto had disappeared. Not even Tsunade could persuade her otherwise. She had also gotten more solitary sense the news, she had really loved him and when he had just disappeared on Jariya's watch she had beat the Sannin within an inch of his life. She jumped off. Then a ten minutes later as he was about to head back he heard Hinata yell, "Kiba!" 'Oh, shit!' was his only thought cause Hinata hardly ever called for help unless she absolutely needed it.

Hinata jumped away from Kiba. "Brashingan." She said almost tonelessly. To her surprise she saw something that looked like a guy but it had a tail. She speed over to the place it was at and it seemed to be unconscious. It had only pants on and they where pretty tattered up until the knees. She pushed it over on its back and gasped. In front of her was a face that looked a lot like Naruto's. It had ears on the top of its head that looked like wolf ears and the whisker marks where more pronounced. He had scars all over its chest and face. His canines where a little larger and his hair was spiky and wild at the same time, 'Just like Naruto's' She thought reaching out to touch his cheek but just as she was about to her wrist was grabbed by one of it's clawed hands.

"Who are you? Where am?" He growled twisting her wrist slightly, getting up and lifting her up off the ground slightly. He had bright blue eyes with red around the iris. "I'm Huiga Hinata and your right across the edge of Fire Country." She said grabbing her arm. "Please, let go, your hurting me." He let her go and she landed on her feet rubbing her wrist. "Who are you and what are you doing in Fire Country?" She asked him, as he seemed to look around. "Dame Fox doesn't even know when where in Fire Country…" He mumbled some things under his breath. "Excuse me!" She said. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and my business is my own." He said looking around some more. 'Naruto-kun' she thought. She ran up to hug him but found herself pinned to a tree in a flash his hand at her throat, choking her.

"Please, Naruto-Kun don't you remember me? I was the shy girl, the one that gave you that case around your neck." She said noticing the small medicine case held around his neck by a shoelace. "Hinata? How did I describe you before I fought your cousin." "You…you told me I was a weird, shy girl." She choked out trying to pry his hand from her throat. "Hinata!!!!!" He released he hold on her neck and she fell to her knees. Then before she knew what was happening she was engulfed in a hug and she felt Naruto's body shudder.

"I…I'm soooooo s…. sorry Hinata-chan, c…can you f…forgive me???" He asked between sobs. "There, there of course I can Naruto-kun, of course I can." He pulled away tears still on his face. "Really, Hinata-chan?" "Of course Naruto-kun." "Thank you, Hinata-chan." Then his eyes when wide with pain and he coughed up some blood. He fell forward, "Hinata, don't leave me…please I don't wont to be alone anymore…" He fell unconscious. "Kiba!" she yelled putting one arm under the blonds arm to help support him. "What his it Hinata?!" He asked as he arrived.

"Help me get him to the hospital he's got internal bleeding and I don't know how much longer he's going to last." Kiba looked at the person Hinata wonted to help and was about to question her when she sent him a glare saying, I dare you to say anything, I'll kill you if you even open your mouth. He gulped she could be scary when she wonted to be. "Hie." The first thing he noticed was how light the guy was and he was taller than he himself was, 'All his ribs are showing, what the hell happened to this guy?' They where going really fast and they would arrive in the hospital in ten minutes.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked seeing her sensei standing at the nurses' station. "I needed an excuse to get out of that accursed office, this was my best bet." She said. "It's been exactly three years…" Sakura said. Tsunade knew what her student was talking about. Naruto's disappearance affected her almost as much as it had affected Hinata, although the Huga heiress had taken it the hardest. "I know Sakura and we're still looking we still have Jariya and some ANBU out there looking for him, if anyone will find him it is Jariya, he never knows when to give up." 'And that's the reason I'm dating him.' Blond hokage though. She had finally said yes to one of his offers to take her out to eat and found that it was rather pleasant so when he asked her out again she said yes. 'The knuckle head asked me out for our entire life without even letting up at all.' She smiled at the memory.

She was interrupted when Hinata and Kiba came bursting into the hospital dragging, well, something in between them. "Tsunade, he's hurt, internal bleeding, and he's a Konoha ninja, he's Naruto!" she yelled tears streaming down her cheeks. Tsunade didn't need to be told twice, if there was any chance that this was Naruto she had to help him. The entire time she treated him Hinata didn't leave his side and she gave a death glare to anyone who told her to, even Tsunade herself.

* * *

Well, this is my first chapter, I hope you liked it. The next might be really short, sorry. I wrote it all down before I typed it up and the good part comes a little later. Well, thanks for reading and hope you'll be patient with me on my next chapter. 


	2. He

Well, this is the second chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Naruto show or manga strip.

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

**"Naruto talking to kuuiby"**

**_"Kuuiby talking to Naruto"_**

**"Kuuiby talking out loud to others"****

* * *

**

He's Awake

'Where am I' Naruto thought trying to open his eyes, they felt like weights. He felt something in his hand and on his arm. He cracked open his eyes. He was staring at a white ceiling. 'A hospital?' The blond turned his head the first thing he saw was dark blue, almost black, hair. 'Hinata?' She was sitting in a chair next to his bed and she was holding his had asleep on his arm. 'What happened?' _**"You worked yourself to much just like I warned you baka." **_**"Who asked you, ya stupid fox?"** Naruto grumbled. Just then he felt the weight on his arm disappeared.

* * *

Hinata was dreaming a vary good dream when she heard something. She heard two voices both sounded laced with power. One was a little gruffer and sent chills up her spine but the other was familiar but it also sounded like a wolfs howl. She opened her eyes and looked up. Naruto was staring at her. "N…Naruto-kun?" She asked taking her hand out of his. "Hinata-chan, where am I? What happened? Why am I here?" He asked taking her hand. "W…Well, your at the h…hospital in Konoha, y…you passed out after I…I found you, y…you had r…really bad internal b…bleeding." She said turning a deep shade of crimson. 

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I need to go tell Tsunade-sama your awake." She pulled her hand from Naruto's grasp and walked out. The room felt strangely empty without her there. 'What am I going to tell them?' _**"How about the truth?" **_**"They'll hate me thought…" **_**"Kit, if they do we'll just leave, I'll help you and don't worry I wont hurt them unless I have to." **_**"I hope we don't have to do that, I really hope we wont." **He felt Hinata's chakra coming close along with another.

* * *

"I don't know what we can do with him Hinata, I mean he can't stay here but we can't just tell him to leave and if he stays he can't stay alone…I just don't know we'll have to see." Tsunade said as they neared Naruto's room. "So, you decided to join us did you?" She said smiling at the blond in the bed. "Ya, I figured you missed me. I know you but your name…?" He said smiling his foxy grin. "Tsunade" "Aaaaaa, yes know I remember, so how you been doing Baa-chan?" "Well, I've been really worried about you baka. Well, lets see what these things say about you." She indicated the machines. 

"Everything seems to be ok, so Naruto you care to explain where you were for three years?" She said turning to see the blond slip his hand in Hinata's. "I'd rather explain to everyone, they deserve to know." He turned to Tsunade a sad, determined look in his blue eyes. "Ok, but it'll take a while to get them all together." The blond just smiled then before Tsunade could say anything did a summons. On the bed appeared 13 small foxes, "Go get the people Baa-chan tells you to." "Just tell them what you would any shinobi, Baa-chan." The foxes turned to Tsunade. "Go get Iruka, Kakashi, Jariya, the rookie nine, and guy's team." "Hie, Tsunade-sama." They disappeared. "Well, looks like I need to get dressed." Naruto said grinning.

* * *

"Everyone here?" Naruto asked from where he was sitting in a wheelchair in front of the group. "Ya…" Tsunade walked up. "Everyone, you where called here because Naruto wants to explain where he has been to all of you." She had their attention know. "Naruto…" Hinata pushed Naruto forward, he was still vary light. "Well, I don't know where to begin but I guess I should start with why the Akaski have attacked me so many times…" Naruto looked down at the group a sad determined look on his face.

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter hope you liked it. Also, it may take me a while to get the next chapters up so sorry if it is a while till I get the next one up. 


	3. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or anything else related to Naruto.

Well, this is my third chapter hope you like it. I have had some worries on this chapter because I don't know how to do a battle vary well so sorry if it isn't really all that good.

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

**"Naruto talking to kuubi"**

**_"Kuubi talking to Naruto"_**

**_"Kuuiby talking to others through Naruto"_**

* * *

What happened?

"You know how the Yodamine fought the Kuubi, well what you were told was a lie. What really happened was that the Yodamine couldn't defeat the Kuubi so he sealed it inside a new born. That was me, that's why I was so strong and I had two different types of chakra, that's why the Akaski where after me." He looked at the group worry and pain clearly on his face. "Naruto, what's with the past tense?" Jariya asked a little worried. "I'll get there. Well, one month into my training with Jariya we where cornered by the Akaski. I remember it like it was yesterday…"

* * *

Flash Back

"Naruto, don't get to confident, they could probably take me down easily." Jariya said facing Itachi and Kisame, Naruto at his side. "But you told me yourself I was almost strong enough to beat you if I learned to not just charge into a situation head on." Naruto wined. "Yes and you could but that doesn't mean you could beat these guys." "Fine." The blond pouted. "We have come to take the kuubi." Itachi said in his drowning voice. "Ya, over my dead body!" Naruto said back. "Which should I take care of first Itachi?" Kisame asked. "The Sannin, I'll take care of the kuuiby." Kisame frowned at this but said nothing, he moved in front of Jariya. "Naruto, I wont you to run…" "Nani! Like hell I'm going to run! I'm going to show these bustards what a Konoha ninja can do!" "Naruto if you fight you'll die! Know just listen to me for once and run!"

Naruto looked at the ground _**"I'm not running old man and the brat wont either."**_ The kuuiby said looking at Jariya with his red eyes. "Kuuiby?" _**"Hie, and you had better be glad the brat made me promise to not hurt you, in exchange for killing those two of course."**_ Jariya didn't have time to answer before Kisame jumped at him with his sword drawn.

"_**So, I get to fight the Sharingon, how wonderful…"**_ Kuuiby turned to Itachi. "Why don't you just come with us Kuuiby? You could reek havoc on any village you wonted to, we don't care as long as you don't attack the Akaski." _**"Well, the brat wont let me and if he wont I can't although that is a vary enticing offer."**_ Red chakra began to seep from the seal and covered Naruto's entire body. "Well, then I guess I'm forced to take you by force." Itachi did some hand signs. Before Kuuiby could even move his arms and legs where pinned to his arms by chakra rings. "Don't try to break them you can't they are made of one hundred percent chakra, no force anywhere can break them." Itachi said still tonelessly. _**"You wont to bet?" **_With a roar and a massive surge of chakra the bonds where broken and everything within five miles was blown away. 'Just as I thought' Itachi thought before bursting into smoke. "Holy Shit!!!!!!!" Jariya said making his hair grow and surround him. 'Itachi was right.' Kisame thought as he to disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You where right the kid used the Nine tails chakra with us." Kisame said looking into the crater that had been created by the blast of chakra. It had taken them about five minutes to get to the spot where their clones had been fighting. "Yes, I usually am." Itachi said. Kisame jumped down into the hole and grabbed the limp figure of Naruto at the bottom. "We have the Kuuiby our cause will benefit greatly." Itachi said as the two walked back into the woods.

* * *

End Flash Back

Naruto looked at the faces of all his comrades. "From there they took me to one of there lairs. It was here that they tried to extract the kuuiby from me but, luckily, the seal that the fourth used was powered by my will and determination. In other words as long as I had a strong will and was determined to not let the kuuiby out, he wasn't going to get out." "When they learned this they tried to weaken me by torturing me." He shuddered at remembering this. "I nearly gave up but the kuuiby had grown to respect me over one year of torture I had endured, so me and him came up with a solution, I would let him out when they came to torture me but he got none of his chakra so they couldn't tell the difference and he healed my wounds for me but then, when they saw that the torture wasn't working they got this really sick idea. For the next two years Itachi put me in a world of pain and suffering." He started to cry a little. "I had to watch you all get killed by myself as the kuuiby, the thing I feared the most, everyday. Over and over but the kuuiby helped me again by coming with me when I was forced to watch this, he comforted me." "Then they got there most sickening idea of all, the got that bastard Orochimaru to do this justsu on me. I don't know what it was called but well, I guess I should show you what the affects where." He dropped the henge he had been using ever sense he had escaped the Akaski lair. Everyone gasped.

* * *

Yes, I left a cliffy. I am going to be doing this a lot. Well, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it's really short I will do better with my other chapter but I had to leave this cliffy. I just had to. Well, I'll have my next chapter out soon. 


	4. Surprise! What he now looks like

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Naruto show or Manga.

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

_"Kuuiby talking to Naruto"_

**'Kuuiby thinking'**

I'm sorry if I get any of the demons wrong but I had to use my imagination cause I don't know all of them. Well, enjoy!!

* * *

Surprise! What he now looks like…

He looked even worse than he had with the henge. His skin was almost the color of paper. He had scares covering his entire face. His eyes where still blue but everyone could tell that he couldn't see out of them, he had scares going across both eyes. He also had wolf ears and the whisker marks on his face were more pronounced. He was really skinny; in the tight shirt he was wearing you could see all his ribs. He had ten bushy tails swaying behind him. "I can no longer see and am weak, this is what the justsu did to me. It turned me into this monster, but my eyesight I lost while they had tortured me." "Also, I think you should know that I no longer carry the kuuiby in me. When Orochiamru did the justsu, the kuuiby lost all his chakra, in other words I got all of the kuuiby's chakra. When they put me back in my cell after the justsu was completed I found these two in there with me."

He reached into the pocket of the coat he had been wearing and pulled out a small red fox with nine tails and a lavender fox with three tails that where tipped with dark blue, almost black. "Everyone I would like you to meet the Kuuiby and his mate, Lorie" Everyone was quiet as they stared at the two foxes, there jaws where detached from there skulls and on the floor. _**"Kit, I don't think this was such a good idea…"**_ the kuuiby said. "Na, they are taking it rather well actually, I suspected that someone would scream or attack you." Naruto said smiling. "Also, you all should know that I am know the most powerful of the buji, that's another side affect of the justu, actually I think that's what it did to me, it turned me into a demon."

Hinata walked around the chair and looked at Naruto. He looked up a confused expression on his face. "Naruto you're not a demon, I don't ever wont to hear you call yourself that again." The huga said her voice dangerously soft. "Hinata, there is no other term for what he did to me, what am I supposed to call myself if I'm not a demon?" "Your still, Naruto…Your still the person I admired in the Academy, Your still my friend." She said looking at him, tears in her eyes. Naruto slowly got up, ignoring Tsunade's protest, and hugged her. "Thank you, Hinata-chan" He said looking into her eyes with his sightless ones. "You all don't have to be my friend if you don't wont to, but please tell me now if you don't wont to I need to know." No one said anything.

"Naruto, you saved me from myself, how could I not be your friend." Sasuke said walking up. Naruto smiled, "You still don't smile a lot do you?" Sasuke was a little shocked at this, 'How did he know I wasn't smiling if he can't see.' "In case you're wondering, I can't see like most think of seeing but I can now see chakra and kinda like an outline of what's standing in front of me." Naruto said. "Tenten, through a kunai at me." He said. "but Naruto….." "Go on, trust me it wont hit." Tenten looked at Tsunade who shrugged and just motioned her to do it. Sasuke got ready to block it if it was going to hit. "I need a kunai Sasuke." The sharingon user handed him one. "Ok, go." Tenten threw one at Naruto, who just stood there the Kunai in his right hand. Then when it was a mere 2 feet in front of him he made his move. In a blur and a clang the Kunai dropped to the ground, Sauske behind Naruto and the blond looked like he had never moved. "What'd you do that for dope?" Sasuke asked rubbing his wrist where his friend had grabbed him to through him out of the way. "I just moved you so I could prove my point, I told you I could do it." The blond smiled as he sat back down in the chair.

"Well, I also have to tell you something else, when I escaped the akaski I kinda let the rest of the buji out too." The blond smiled nervously. "But don't worry they wont be attacking any villages while I'm demon lord." "Naruto how can you be so sure?" "You don't believe me, well how about I call them all here so you can see for yourself." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked like a recorder and a totem poll combined. The bottom was a raccoon, then an eagle, then an alligator, then a rat, then a bear, then a cat, then an ox, then a snake, next was a fox and lastly where the top was a wolf.

He put the pipe to his lips, holding it like a recorder cause there was ten holes on the thing too, and blew gently. It was the most beautiful music any had ever heard. It was magical sounding like a wolf but also a little more though. His finger played over the holes on the instrument smoothly and the pitches changed swirling and moving making it sound like the noise was alive. When he stopped everyone let out a breath they had held, scared it would interrupt the sweet music. "Naruto where did you get and learn to play that?" Tsunade asked. "I just could play it when I made it a few days after I escaped, I carved it with my claws out of a peace of willow I found."

Then in a puff of smoke the group found themselves staring at a vary strange sight. In a semi circle around Naruto sat; a one tailed raccoon, a two tailed eagle, a three tailed alligator, a four tailed rat, a five tailed bear, a six tailed cat, a seven tailed ox, an eight tailed snake, and the nine tailed kuuiby. "What have you called us here for, Wolvian?" the cat said.

When the group looked at Naruto they got a really big surprise. Sitting on the chair was a wolf! It had pail blond fur and Naruto's sightless blue eyes. "I have called you here to prove to the mortals here that you will fallow my orders, have any of you attack a village sense I set you free?" the wolf asked. "No, Wolvian. We have not." The wolf called Wolvian glared at the buji then with a smirk he said, "That's all, dismissed." The animals disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then before everyone else's vary eyes they saw the wolf transform into Naruto. His snout shrunk back and his face turn into a human one, his arms and legs grew longer and human like, he also grew taller. When the transformation was done he looked like the Naruto they had been talking to.

"Sorry I didn't warn you but I have to turn into the animal I am supposed to be when I am in the presence of the other buji." He scratched the back of his head smiling his trademark goofy smile. "Ok, but why did that cat call you Wolvian?" Sakura asked. "Well, that is buji name." Naruto said. "What are we supposed to call you then Naruto or Wolvian?" Kiba asked. "Naruto definitely, I mean I am still Naruto aren't I?" He said looking at Hinata. She nodded putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I need a place to stay so where is it?" He asked looking at Tsunade. "Well, to tell you the truth I don't know." "I do" Jariya said walking forward. "There's a place out in the woods about ten minutes from here." Well, lets go see it." Naruto said. "But if you don't mind I think I'll just go as Wolvian, you can say I'm your pet Hinata." Naruto said smiling at the Huga who just blushed. He changed into Wolvian.

* * *

They walked into the woods, Naruto trotted beside Hinata and he seemed to be having a vary intent conversation with Akamaru. "How is he going to get what he needs to stay here?" Sakura asked Tsunade. "I don't know." She said sadly. "I'll stay with him." Hinata spoke up. "But Hinata, I don't think your dad will let you." Neji said. "Don't worry about that Neji, I'll take care of him." Tsunade said. "Go get some cloths after we see where the house is ok Hinata" The girl nodded. "Well, here we are." Jariya said. Naruto trotted up to the front of the group, he changed and stared, gaping at the house he was going to be staying in.

* * *

I just love to leave cliffys. It is soo much fun. Well, don't hate me too much because I have typed the first four chapters up in about 6 hours so I should have the next one up soon. Until then think of what might happen next………….. 


	5. The New House

Well, here's another chapter I hope you like it. I had some issues with how the house should look but I think this should do just fine. Also, if anyone wants to correct my spelling please feel free to do so I appreciate it because I spelling isn't worth a crap!!!! Well, hope you enjoy.

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

**_"Kuuiby talking" _**

**'Kuuiby thinking'

* * *

**

The New House

In front of them was a one two-story house that had a simple elegance to it. "Holly hell, who owned this house!?" Naruto asked walking into the first room. "Well, Naruto, I'm not aloud to tell you" Jariya said. When they walked into the front door there was a good-sized room with two small couches, several small chairs, several arm chairs, and a small coffee table. There was one door in the far right corner of the room that lead to a hall way there where eight doors in the hall. The first on the right lead to the kitchen, the next was a bathroom, the next was a quest bedroom, and the last on the right was to the indoor training area. The first on the left was an office, the next was to an indoor hot spring, the next was the master bedroom, there was a staircase leading upstairs at the end of the hall.There was a staircase at the leading upstairs on the end of the left.

When you went upstairs there was an attic/sowing room. There where dresses and dress kamo's everywhere. They all had different patterns and shades of fabric on each one. Naruto looked at all of this then went downstairs to find that most of the people had left. There was Jariya, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and Sauske left. "Where'd everyone go?" He asked coming in leaning on a cane he had found that had a wolf head carved on the top of it. "Most everyone had some stuff to do but Tsunade told me to tell you that Hinata will be staying here helping you until you get looking better or you can learn to hide, well, you know." He said. "Well I got to go, do stuff." Jariya said as he to walked out of the house.

"I got to go too, I have a date tonight." Kakashi said looking up from his book as he too walked out. There was a few moments of uneasy silence after Kakashi left. "Hey, can I ask you guys some things?" Naruto asked. "Sure, I guess so." Sasuke answered will Sakura only nodded. Naruto smiled as he sat down on one of the armchairs.

* * *

Hinata walked up to the house she was going to be staying in with Naruto. She had been gone for about one hour. She walked in and found Naruto shaking Sasuke's hand and saying, "Thanks Sauske, Sakura I really appreciate it." "No problem, dope." Sasuke said. "Any time Naruto." Sakura said and the two walked out. "Hinata, so you're staying until I get this cleared up?" He motioned to his tails. " H…Hie, Naruto-kun, Well, y…you need to rest and I n…need to clean up." She said putting her bag on one of the chairs. "H…Hinata-chan, can I ask y…you something?" Naruto blushed slightly. "Hie, N..Naruto-kun?" "W…would you…….I mean w…will you…..Never mind." "Good Night, Hinata." He walked out of the room. "Good night, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered after her crush.

* * *

"_**Did you tell her Kit?" **_the kuuiby asked his ears perking up when Naruto walked into the master bedroom. "No I didn't tell her, I mean how could someone as smart, high ranking, beautiful as Hinata-chan like someone like, well, me?"Naruto sat down on the bed running his hand through his hair. _**"You'll have to tell her you know." **_Laurie said as she jumped off the bed and nudged the door open. "I know, I know but she doesn't like me, I just don't see how she could."Naruto kicked off his shoes and laid back._** "Kit, get some sleep, as soon as you wake up, I'll train you so you can know how to use your new power." **_The kuuiby said fallowing his mate out. "Ok, good night Kuuiby-sama."_**"Good night, Kit." **_Naruto fell into a deep uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

Naruto slept for two days and in that time Hinata managed to get all the cleaning done and all the trips into town she needed to for at least a week. When she got that done she started to train and Laurie took an interest into her training. "I'll train you, your powerful enough, you could probably compete with me." She said looking at the Huga. Hinata blushed, "I'm not that powerful, I'm barley able to do the few justu I know." "That's only because you have no confidence, I promise if you can't learn this one jutsu I wont try to train you anymore but if you do Naruto might notice you and I get to train you more." Hinata looked at the fox, "Naruto-kun will notice me?" "You like him don't' you?" The fox asked eyeing her a little amused. "H…Hie, I've liked him ever sense our days at the academy." The fox only nodded her head. "Dose what happened to him change how you feel about him at all?" "No, I still love him a lot." "Good, he needs someone to love him right know, also, I think you should tell him how you feel, he isn't the brightest on that subject from what Kuuiby-kun has told me." Hinata just blushed then the two started to train.

* * *

'I feel so energized.' Naruto thought as he sat up. The blond jumped out of bed and took a shower. Then he pilfered through the drawers on the dressed and found a black ANBU uniform that fit him. 'I filled seem to have filled out a bit.' He flexed his newfound muscles. He turned and found a robe like a hokage robe on a chair. The difference with this robe was that it had flames on the bottom of it and the bottom of the sleeves. It also had a wolf on the back and it had ten tails. Eight where on the bottom and back while two wrapped around the sleeves. The robe itself was white, the flames where blue, and the wolf was a bright yellow. 'Kuuiby and the buji I'll bet.' He thought putting it on. He walked to the foyer and found Hinata and Laurie asleep on the couch. He picked up Hinata, careful not to drop Laurie off the girl's stomach and carried them to the guest bedroom where he laid them on the bed. "Good night, Hinata-chan." He whispered as he went out of the room. _**"Well, kit are you ready to train?" **_Kuuiby asked as Naruto walked out the back door "You bet!"Naruto said a wild look in he eyes.

* * *

Well, that's the end to the fifth chapter. I hope you liked it. I really don't know what I'm going to do with Hinata and Laurie's training but I think you'll like it. Well, like I always say if I miss spelled anything please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks for reading!!! 


	6. Love and the Attack

This is the sixth chapter. I'm on really exited about this chapter. Sorry about the time skip but I can't write chapters upon chapters about them training cause it's supposed to be a surprise. Well, I hope you like it.

"Character talking."

'Character thinking'

**_"Kuuiby talking"_**

** 'Kuuiby thinking'

* * *

**

**Love…and the Attack**

7 months later

Naruto looked at Hinata they where sitting in a tree outside of the house they had been sharing and he had gotten to know her so much. The two had grown close. "Hinata-chan, can I ask you something?" "Yes, Naruto-kun?" "Hinata, w…will you b…be my g…girlfriend?" He spluttered out. The huga heiress looked shocked. "W…What?" "Will you be my g…girlfriend?" He asked looking down. He looked at her and he saw tears sliding down her cheeks. "Naruto-kun, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to ask me that." Then she kissed him. He stiffened for a moment in surprise but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist pulling her closer to him. It seemed as if time had stopped for a brief moment and all that mattered was the girl in his arms and the moment, but like all good things it had to end. "I love you Hinata-chan." She said his forehead hand hers gently touching. "I love you too, Naruto-kun." They stayed there for a little bit smuggled up to each other looking at the stars. "We need to get some rest, we have to train tomorrow." Hinata said looking at her boyfriend. He nodded and the two walked home. _**"I told you he was going to tell her soon." **_Laurie said. _**"Ok, Ok your right." **_Kuuiby said as the two foxes curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day the Hinata and Laurie where walking home after training. _**"Your getting really good, Hinata." **_Laurie said. "Thanks Laurie-sama." The girl blushed. Then out of nowhere a kunai came flying at Hinata. She blocked it. "Brashingan." She whispered under her breath taking a defensive position. Out of the trees came an unexpected person. "This Wolvians girlfriend Itachi?" the one with the blue skin and shape shark like teeth. Also, he had a scar across his face. "Yup, this is her." A voice said behind scar face. "Who are you?" She asked as Laurie growled. "What didn't your boyfriend tell you about us, demon lover?" Hinata didn't answer. "He didn't well, how about he tells you himself." From out of the bushes a guy with an akaski robe on and a cloth over one eye came out and behind him he dragged Naruto bound in chakra rings. "Hinata-chan get outa here!" He yelled before the guy named Itachi kicked him in the ribs. "Shut up, demon!" He said as Naruto coughed up some blood. "What do you wont?" Hinata asked angry with Itachi for kicking her Naruto-kun. "We wont you to come with us, you're going to help us a little because apparently you have a way with demons." Kisame said as Itachi dragged Naruto to his feet. "If you don't come with us we'll kill your little boyfriend, demon-lover." "Hinata-chan, just run, don't try to protect me. I'll be fine, I'm Usumaki Naruto they can't…Ugg" He was stopped as Itachi pressed a kunai firmly to his throat. "Well, are you coming or do I have to kill the demon."

"I won't help you!" She said. "Sute yourself…" Itachi lifted the kunai off Naruto's throat and prepared to execute the killing blow. "NO, don't I'll come with you don't hurt Naruto-kun…" "To late you need to be taught a lesson in respect." Hinata struggled against Kisame's hold on her arms but she couldn't break free. As if in slow motion the blade came in a swift fluid motion and stabbed Naruto in the heart and he fell to the ground. "Hinata-chan, run, I'll be fine. Just get outa here." Naruto said as her slowly bleed to death. "Naruto-kun, it's all my fault, I should have listened." Kisame had let Hinata go and she had Naruto's head on her lap. "It'll be all right Naruto-kun, you'll be all right." Hinata said between sobs. "Don't cry Hinata-chan. Please don't cry, I hate to see you cry." Hinata wiped away her tears "I love you Hinata-chan." "I love you too Naruto-kun." The blond smiled then his eyes which, couldn't see but had held such warmth, went lifeless. "Naruto-kun?" No answer. "NARUTO-KUN!" She shuck the blond a little. 'He's dead…they killed him.' She thought as she burst into tears and laid her head on his chest.

'Those bastards will pay!' Slowly, pure rage and sadness filled her up. The rage was as hot as the sun but the sadness froze the flames she felt in her heart and mind. Gradually, she came to a state of insane calm. She felt no emotion, only the intent to kill the fucking bastards that had killed her beloved Naruto-kun. Inside her head something broke. "Well, you had better pry her away from the body." Itachi said to Kisame but then was frozen to the spot when he heard a voice that sounded like it had no reason to live.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hinata said in cold lifeless tone that could have froze hell a thousand times over. Then in a cry of rage she began to change. Her eyes got slits in them, light whisker marks appeared on her cheeks, she grew claws on her hands and feet, her human ears disappeared and wolf ears the color of her hair grew on top of her head, her hair grew longer and, on its own accord, put itself up in a ponytail, she grew slimmer and a little taller, and the most noticeable of all the changes was that she had ten majestic tail that where mostly lavender but had tips the color of her hair. She roared and a wave of killing intent was sent out that could be felt in every part of the fire country. 'What the hell?!' a blond shinobi thought as he and a red kistene rushed to the spot they felt the intent come from, as did several shinobi from Konoha.

* * *

Kisame threw some kunai's at the thing infront of them. "Itachi, we need to scram!" his partner just nodded. The kunai's hit the girl on the side, legs, arm, and stomach. She showed no sigh that she had felt anything. The two narrowly dogged her tails for a few minutes and Hinata was not even using any gengustu and she was close to winning. "Hinata-chan?" A voice, one she thought she would never hear again, said behind her. She turned, her tails still attacking the two behind her. Naruto stood infront of his girlfriend, or at least he thought it was his girlfriend. 'The outline is different, and her chakra is different too.' He thought as she swung one of her tails at him. "You bastards, first you kill the Naruto then you try to make me believe he is alive, I hate you!" She yelled tears breaking her emotionless disposition. "Hinata-chan, what are you talking about?!" Naruto asked barely dogging a tail that was sent at him. "Don't play coy with me you know perfectly well, what I mean you Akaski bastards!" Naruto growled. 'Akaske'

In a streak of red he disappeared from infront of Hinata and first reappeared infront of Itachi and punched him in the jaw then he reappeared a second time infront of Kisame and also punched him in the jaw. The two where sent flying. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in disbelief, Naruto was the only one who could perform that jutsu and it was because he was related to the yodamine, no other person other than someone with the Usumaki blood line could do it because I took a lot of stamina and chakra to do it and only the Usumaki had that kind of stamina and chakra to do it. "Yes, Hinata-chan, it's me, everything…Uph." He had the wind knocked out of him by the girl when she ran up and hugged him. "Oh, Naruto-kun, I thought you where dead, they used something that looked and sound like you to make me think you where dead, they killed it right in front of me, I thought you where dead." She sobbed as Naruto hugged her and stroked her hair. "It's ok Hinata-chan, everything's ok, your safe with me, I promise." _**"Where's Laurie?"**_ Kuuiby asked. _**"Here!"**_ the fox I question answered getting up out of some rubble that had been a tree hit by Hinata's tails. "Naruto-kun, don't leave me. I'm scared…" Hinata didn't finish as she lost conciseness.

A few moments later Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and a few ANBU jumped down behind Naruto. "Naruto, What happened?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the damaged area. "The fucking akaski attacked Hinata and made her believe I was dead which apparently opened the part of the brain that is in demon form. That is why I look like I do instead of a fox, they let the demon part of my brain out and once it's out you turn into your natural half-demon state with certain animal features such as the features of a raccoon, eagle, alligator, rat, bear, cat, ox, snake, fox, or wolf, and I swear Kakashi, on my life, I will kill the bastards who put her through enough emotional or physical pain to do this to her." Naruto said as he turned around for the group to see what had happened to the huga heiress. Every eye widened as they saw what had happened.

"_**We need to get her to a hospital and fast, she's bleeding out."**_ Laurie said as she gently jumped up on Hinata's stomach and started to heal the wounds. Naruto was off and went as fast as everyone else could go. Everyone was silent and as they went they heard Naruto muttering, "It's all my fault…I never should have asked her that…I knew she would be in danger…it's all my fault…I never should have asked her to be my girlfriend…" He continued to mutter to himself though no one heard what he said because everyone was surprised at that last statement. They made there way back to Konoha and the hospital. It took them a total of 5 minutes to reach a place that should have take at least 15 minutes to reach.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. If you find any miss spellings just tell me in a review and I'll fix it as best I can. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter……Wolvaana. 


	7. Run Away

Well, this is my next chapter. I have been getting some positive feedback and I really appreciate it. Well, here it is the next chapter in my story.

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

**_"Kuuiby talking"_**

**'Kuuiby thinking'

* * *

****Run Away**

Tsunade drank another glass of shake. 'I need some fresh air.' She thought. The woman walked out of the Hokage tower and walked to the hospital. "Sakura, how are the patients doing?" She asked seeing her student at the nurses' station. "Everyone is fine, Tsunade-sama." Then the doors to the hospital flew open with a bang, all the glass in them shattering. "Tsunade, help! Hinata's hurt!" Naruto said running up to her something in his arms. "Naruto, calm down, what happened?" _**Tsunade, there's no time to explain she's bleeding out!"**_ Laurie said, still healing some of the girls lesser wounds. The woman got serious, "Get me a coat, I need a stretcher, get me and IV stat!" The doctors rushed about getting what the medic-nin told them to. Naruto reluctantly put Hinata on the stretcher and watched her get wheeled away. For a second Sakura thought she heard him whimper. 'Naruto, what happened to make you look this way?' She thought leading him to the waiting room. "You need anything Naruto?" She asked once he had sat down. The blond only looked at her like a lost puppy would. 'He looks like a dog that's been kicked one to many times…' She thought and that is the way a lot of people would describe him. "Sakura, can I turn into a wolf here and sit by myself?" He asked his voice almost sounding like the cry of a lone wolf. She nodded and as she left she was the blond curl up in a corner and begin to whimper almost silently. 'Poor Naruto, he must really be taking this hard.' She thought walking away.

* * *

It took about an hour for the rest of the rookie nine to hear what happened and come to the hospital. They walked in silently and saw Naruto curled up in a corner. N one knew what to do; they had never seen the blond this depressed. 'What happened to him?" Sasuke thought as he entered and spotted his friend.

* * *

Naruto felt several familiar chakras' come in but he acknowledged no one. He sat and silently cried. 'It's all my fault, I never should have asked her to be my girlfriend. Why was I so stupid to think that she could be safe and love me. She's going to hate me now.' 'I can't stay here, I cant' hear her tell me she doesn't love me anymore, I just can't.' With that he got up and slowly walked out of the hospital. 'I can't stay in Konoha anymore I'm just a monster, I'll end up killing everyone…' He silently ran back to the house he and Hinata had shared for the past few months. The blond wrote a note them disappeared, little did he know just how much Hinata still loved him.

* * *

Sasuke saw Naruto leave but did nothing to stop him. 'He needs to be alone.' About thirty minutes later Tsunade came into the waiting room a triumphant smile on her face. "She's fine, in fact she's already awake." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. They walked into Hinata's room and saw the girl sitting up and she had a small smile on her face. "Where's Naruto-kun?" She asked her smile turning into a frown. "I saw him leave, he was taking it pretty bad that you go hurt Hinata." Sasuke spoke up. "Sasuke can you find him and tell him to get his but up her or I'm going to kick it into next Tuesday." Hinata said a little worry on her face. "Ok I'll get the dope up here." Sasuke walked out of the hospital. "Hinata, what happened? Naruto never told me." Tsunade said. The huga heiress's eyes got pain, hate, and sorrow in them as she took a deep breath. "Well,…" She began to explain, little did she know that by the time she was done Sasuke was going to find something vary wrong soon enough.

* * *

Sasuke jumped infront of the door to the house Naruto and Hinata had been sharing. 'He has to be here.' He thought. The uchiha had looked everywhere in Konoha to try and find his friend to no avail. He was starting to get worried about the blond. "Naruto?" He called into the house, no answer. Sasuke walked in and found most of the furniture up turned and he heard a feint whimpering sound coming from the hall. "Naruto?" He yelled again grabbing a kunai and going down the hall. None of the other rooms where in much better shape than the first one. 'What happened here?' He turned into the master bedroom and saw a the same destruction and under a chair and some pieces of the bed was a red tail and a lavender one. 'Kuuiby, Laurie?!' He dug the two out as fast as he could. They where in pretty bad shape, Kuuiby had cuts all over him and Laurie was bruised pretty bad and looked to be unconscious "Kuuiby what happened? Where's Naruto?" _**"Naruto's lost it, he attacked us when we tried to stop him from leaving. He blames himself for what happened to Hinata, Sasuke you have to help him quick, he planed on going to the akaski and killing them, but he wants to kill himself too."**_ The kuuiby said weakly before he dropped out of conciseness. Sasuke grabbed the two foxes gently and was about to leave when a single untouched table caught his eye. On the table was a scroll addressed to everyone who cares. He grabbed it and recognizing Naruto's handwriting he took it and the foxes to Konoha. 'Damn you Naruto, what's with you?' No one was expecting what the letter said.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. I hope you like it. I have been able to get a bit more writing done because I broke my foot in two places so my mom and dad aren't hounding me to get off the computer as much. Well, wait till the next chapter, **The Letter**. 


	8. The Letter

Well, this is the third chapter. I hope you like it. I have worked really hard on this one all day. I think a lot of people are going to like it.

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"_**Kuuiby talking"**_

'_**Kuuiby thinking'**_

**

* * *

The letter**

Hinata leaned back and looked at her friends shocked faces. "I don't know what would have happened if Naruto-kun hadn't showed up at the time he did and frankly I don't want to either." There was an uneasy silence as everyone soaked up the information given to them. Then Sasuke came bursting into the room panic written clearly on he face. "He's gone?" Where the first words out of his mouth. "Tsunade can you heal these two, and Hinata...here read this, I haven't read it yet." He handed the girl a scroll. She looked at it fear in her eyes and she unrolled it slowly, scared of what it might say. She began to read it...

* * *

"Everyone, if your reading this I'm already gone. I'm sorry I'm leaving without saying good-bye but I can't. After Hinata was attacked I realized something, I'm a monster and I always will be. Anyone and everyone I will get hurt because of me. I've only caused suffering and pain my entire life. I cause the villagers pain just by living around them. I have caused my friends to suffer and get hurt. Then the one person I love and would gladly and willingly go to hell and back is nearly killed because of me. 

The transformation could have killed Hinata-chan. There's no escaping how close to death she came to. I almost died myself when I transformed. IF Hinata has died I can't ever forgive my self so don't try to find me. If she hasn't then I want her to now that I love her. I love her more than life itself and she isn't to blame for what I've decided to do.

I've decided to become a full fledged demon. I'm going to become Wolvian completely. To do this I'm going to go to the Akaskei and ask for there help. I'm doing this to protect everyone. Once I become a demon the Naruto you know will die. I have no other option. You all mean more to me than anything in this or any world. I'm sorry for doing this to you. Also, I have a few things to say before I go.

Forget abut me. Live your lives like you never knew me. Know that I care about you all and I love Hinata-chan, even after death. I'm finally going to be free from this hell people call life. I'm leavening everything to Hinata-chan. If she's dead then Baa-chan, no mom do with it what you will. I wont you all to know that Iruka-sesna you where like the father I never had, Kakashi I forgive you for neglecting me all these years, Jariya you where like an uncle to me, Sasuke you where my best friend and brother, Sakura you where like my big sister, and everyone else on the rookie nine, guy's team, and Gara and his family where like family to me. I was so lucky to have gotten to know you.

Hinata-chan, I know your going to take this the hardest but please move on. You will make a great wife one day to whoever you marry, I'm only sorry it couldn't be me. If you hate me I understand. I couldn't have heard those words come from you so I left, it makes me a coward but I wonted to die thinking that you still loved me. Also, if a yellow wolf with blue eyes comes up to you, don't be scared. It is Wolvian there to protect you on a last request from me. Also, Sasuke complete my dream for me.

Tell Kuuiby I'm sorry and that I relinquish my position as the most powerful buji to Hinata-chan as soon as I die. Hinata-chan you are strong, smart, powerful, and beautiful. Everyone has the potential to become great ninja. I must leave now, I sense Sasuke getting closer to the house. Take care and don't blame yourselves. With all my love, Naruto."

* * *

The recorder thing dropped out of the bottom of the scroll. Hinata picked it up slowly and gently ran her finger over it. Then she broke down into sobs clutching the instrument to her chest. All the girls had begun to sob. Sakura was sobbing into Sasuke's chest, Tenten into Neji's, Ino into Choji's and Tsunade in Jariya's. The rest of the guy just stood there helplessly. "Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, HELL everyone as fast as you can get your things and set out we're finding Naruto!" Tsunade said wiping away her tears. "Hie" Everyone got going even Hinata. 'Here we come Naruto-kun.' The huga heiress thought hugging the recorder thing and putting it in a pocket in her cloak.

* * *

Well, that's the eighth chapter I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it. I have to say that I really like this chapter. It was really good. Look out for the next chapter, **Found**


	9. Found

Well, this is the ninth chapter. I hope it meets up to your expectation. I had a really hard time trying to decide how I should take this story but I think I know now. You'll love it.

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

**_"Kyubbi talking"_**

**_'Kyubbi thinking'

* * *

_**

Naruto sat and stared at the ceiling of his cell. The Akaski, being the assholes they where, had insisted he stay in there. 'The fucking morons will probably mess it up.' He thought. Then Itachi walked in and stated, 'We are done.' "Good" He thought. As the two walked down the corridor Naruto thought back to how he had arrived at the Akaski's.

* * *

Flash Back

Naruto jumped through the trees and landed on a rock in a small clearing surrounded densely by yet more tree's. 'This will do.' The blond had traveled for a day and a half without stopping. 'I wonder how Hinata-chan is doing?' He thought. The thought only brought up painful memories of the good times he had Hinata had shared. 'Dame it why did I have to think about her…' Suddenly, the tiredness set in and he collapsed under a tree. 'Dame expositions, it…only…slows me….down…' He fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke up the next day the first thing he thought was 'I'm hungry…' The shinobi set a snare and caught himself some breakfast. He got thought breakfast and sat down wondering what to do. 'I could just get it over with, I don't have to do this…' He thought bringing out a Kunai and idly twirling it. He put the cold mettle to his wrist and slid it across. 'Daaaaaaame, this actually feels good.' He thought letting the wound flow openly for a few minutes before allowing his healing abilities to heal the wound. The blond cleaned his kunai and put it back into his pouch, then he walked about lazily. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself.

Just then five kunai impaled him in the back, he let them hit. "Itachi, we have him." Naruto heard a voice say. "Yes, it appears so." "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not dead or nothin'" Naruto stated pulling each kunai out of his back slowly, reveling in the pain. "Don't worry, I wont to come. You can nock me out, beat me within an inch of my life, I don't care." He stated blankly. Kisame only looked at Itachi then came up behind Naruto and hit him on the back of the head, effectively knocking the boy out.

"Well, that was unexpected…" Kisame said throwing Naruto's limp body over his shoulder. "Yes, but that is unimportant, we need to get back to the lair."

* * *

End Flash Back

'I guess I hade it coming.' Naruto thought. He followed Itachi as his friends followed his path.

* * *

"Over here!" Kiba said to the group quietly as he settled down behind a large bush in front of an entrance to a cave. They had been following Naruto's trail for two days know and they had finally arrived at the entrance to the Akaski lair. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw one of the member coming the groups' way. She shoved them down and placed a finder on her mouth. The world around them began to get bigger and Hinata changed into a wolf. The member walked right up to them and looked at the disturbance. It was a wolf, and her pups. 'A lot of pups for one wolf though…' but what did he know. He grunted as the mother growled at him and he walked back into the lair. "Was just a wolf." He stated his blond companion. "Good, well, then how shall we get to the on tailed demon then…" the two went on discussing there plans. They didn't notice when the wolf and pups slipped past them into the lair.

"Hinata what happened?" A vary confused Kakashi asked once they had arrived in a large empty room. "I did a simple gutsu that Naruto taught me. It turned you all into wolf pups." "I think we may need to travel this way because the Akaski wont suspect a wolf and her pups to be any harm to them." Hinata said activating her Brayshingan for a moment. "Let's go." Without giving them time to make another comment she started out with the rest of her group following.

* * *

Naruto looked at the preparations. They looked fine, 'Probably aren't though…' He thought moving into the biggest circle in the middle. The entire room was covered in writing and symbols. There was one large circle in the center of four smaller circles. The Akaski moved into place. "Ok, lets get this over with…" Naruto began. He was cut off when a kunai came flying at him from what seemed like out of nowhere. "Naruto, don't even think about it." A familiar voice said. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked as the Akaski members went into defensive positions. "We can't let you do this Naruto, come back with us." Sasuke stepped out of the shadows along with all of the rookie nine and Guy's team. "I'm not coming back, I have to do this. It's the only way I can defeat this……this defect. You understand Sasuke, you wonted power I wont a way out." Everyone stared at the blond. 'Is this the real Naruto?' was the same question on everyone's mind. "Naruto-kun, I'm going to bring you back to the village if I have to break every single bone in your body!!!!" The group turned and looked surprised at Hinata. Her tails where lashing angrily behind her and she had a look in her eye's that could have scared the Devil himself shitless.

The Akaski saw this as the perfect moment to attack and took it. Itachi was aginst Sasuke and Sakura. Kisame was aginst Jariya and Tsunde. (Yes Tsunade came she had to, Kakashi is in charge of the village in her apsense, just so you know.) Hinata jumped in front of Naruto. "I'm your opponent Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at her, a dead look in his eye. "Finally, I guess I can test my strength against a worthy opponent…" Hinata activated her Brashyangon and took a defensive position. Naruto took his own defensive position. 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun' Hinata thought Naruto charged at her.

* * *

Well, that's this chapter I'm sorry if I forgot anything and I am soooo sorry about the spelling. I'm doing my best. Also, sorry for the chapter being so short I'm not that good at writing this kinda thing. Watch out for the next chapter, The fight. 


	10. The Fight

Hey I'm sorry about not updating for a while but I have been busy and grounded, so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

The Fight 

Hinata barley managed to miss the kunai and punches thrown at her. She had activated her new modified Byakugan. The transformation had altered her bloodline limit somewhat. She could know see what demon her friends held inside there heads. When she looked at Naruto she no longer saw the boy she had come to love, instead she saw a bloodthirsty wolf standing infront of her. She managed to catch a glimpse of Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi. Sasuke was a leopard only he had black fur with red Sharingan dots all over him. Sakura was also a cat only she was more like a tiger, pink fur with black strips. Itachi was a crow, back plumage and a red Sharingan like beak.

He threw some kunai at her. She dogged all of them only to get hit in the gut by the vary boy she loved who had taken the instant she dogged them do attack. Hinata coughed up some blood before she was sent flying back by a kick to the face. The two landed, Hinata on her face and Naruto lightly on his feet. He walked up to her a nudged her onto her back with one of his feet as if she was a rock in the road. "Your weak Hinata, I thought more of you…" Naruto was cut off when Hinata disappeared into a puff of smoke to reveal a hole in the ground. 'Below!' He thought too late as Hinata came out of the ground and punched him in the chin sending him flying. Then that Hinata disappeared into a puff of smoke and he heard the real Hinata say, "Water Demon Fox Rampage!" 'Crap' He was hit in simultaneously in several spots over 100 times in his 15 ft. drop back to earth, but before he hit the ground she kicked him in the back of the head sending him face first into the dirt. (GO HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!) "Naruto, why did you leave, just tell me that?" She yelled at him. "I left, if you must know, because I'm a demon!!!!" Naruto came up and attacked her pinning her to the ground with the help of a kunai. She was caught; the blond tied her up then waited to the Akaski to get done.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood infront of Itachi. 'I'm going to kill this bastared.' "It is a shame you couldn't see how we found him, half wild like we was, it was rather amusing to tell you the truth." Itachi put a little emphasis on the half wild part. "Great fire ball technique." Sasuke shouted furious. Sakura made a chakra infused punch into the ground, which upset it for some feet around them, Itachi merely jumped up missing both techniques. He completely missed the fact that Sasuke had formed another set of hand seals so fast it could have competed ageist Kakashi's. A gigantic dragon made of fire swallowed the older Uchiha, only to have him turn into a log in a puff of smoke. 'Shit, where is he?' Sasuke thought. "Your still weak Sasuke, I'm disappointed." Sasuke turned to the sound of his older brothers voice. His brother was standing feet from him. The older Uchiha had Sakura in front of him with a kunai on her throat. "If you don't give up Sasuke I'll kill her right here in front of you…" he said unemotionally. Sasuke looked at Sakura, then he dropped his kunai in defeat. They where tied up along with Hinata.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood in front of the guy with the sword, who was actually a really smart guy. In a flash he was behind Tsunade a kunai at her throat. "Make one move and she die's." The shark like man said. Jiraiya, who was helpless, dropped his kunai. They joined the rest of there small group tied up.

* * *

Naruto sat back down in his circle, "Ok, lets get this over with you two." He said. "Hie." The Akaski said sitting in there circles. "Naruto, don't you dare do this. I love you no mater what, even if you do become a full demon I will always love you. You're not a demon, your Uzumaki Naruto. You're the man I love and the protector of Konoha. You're your father's son and nothing will change that. You will always be Uzumaki Naruto, the Yodamine's son, and a ninja for Konoha!!!" Hinata yelled. This was her last chance; she had to nock some sense into him. "Naruto just give me one last chance to prove to you who you are, please, if I don't you'll be able to do whatever you wont, but if I do you'll know it." She yelled, she knew this was still the Naruto she knew and somewhere in that hard shell was the man that she loved. 'How can she still love me I'm a demon, nothing more. I love her and I'm doing this for her why can't she just except this?' Naruto thought. "Naruto I know what your thinking and your not a demon, I'm told you that I don't know how many time. Don't you remember that song I taught you? It went like this, 

Love is something that is near,

It comes to everyone.

Even demons,

Have their love.

Isn't this Clear,

Do I have to tell you?

I loved you then,

And I love you know.

I don't need to decide,

On what I feel when I'm with you.

Demon or not,

You're my only love.

She began to hum a tune and Naruto listened. She had sung this to him many times to comfort him when he had returned like he was. She had proven so many times that she loved him, earning several burses in doing so. He had hit her sometimes and yet when he had ended up breaking down in the middle of the room she had always wrapped her arms around him and told him it was ok. "Hinata-Chan…" He said barley above a whisper. "Naruto, I've told you so many times no mater what you do I would always love you, what do I need to do to prove it to you?" She asked. Kisame got up and did a hand seal. She screamed in agony. "Shut up bitch!!" "Jesse I'm going to throw up!" He sat down again. "You shouldn't have done that…" Naruto said. In a flash he appeared behind Kisame. "The deals off, I'm not done in Konoha yet." Then a pair of the chakra rings came up and captured him. Naruto screamed as the rings electrocuted him. "Such a shame you should decide that Wolvian, know we may just have resort to plan B to get you to cooperate…" Pain said walking out of the shadows. "What could you possibly so that will get me to do what you wont?" "Why we could talk the new nine tails…" He said holding Hinata up by her hair. "Don't Naruto-kun, don't I'll be fi-aaaaa" She screamed as he electrocuted her again. "You wouldn't dare…" Naruto growled. Pain only smiled and threw her into the place Naruto had been moments ago. "Hinata!!!!!" He was about to break free but it was too late, the process started…

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've had a hard time figuring out how I should do this chalpter and I decided on this one. I hope you like it, I do. It may talke a while for me to put up the next chapter so bare with me but in the mean time read my new stories. 


End file.
